


A Midsummer Night's Kiss

by frenchforbird



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: A Midsummer Night's Dream Sequel, F/F, F/M, Iambic Pentameter, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Shakespearean Language, hmm do i know how to tag yet? no, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchforbird/pseuds/frenchforbird
Summary: Tonight a year shall pass and the odd spellOberon did cast upon the loversWill no longer have its weary effect.Memories returning to a night ofMysteries and romance- an adventureIs sure to be had. And yet, there is more!A fair maiden by the name of VioletFlees to the wood for her own salvation.As stories shall tie together again,Very little can tell how this night ends.





	1. Chapter 1

**LIST OF CHARACTERS**

VIOLET: A Lady from a very wealthy family, and married to Bower  
BOWER: An explorer who married Violet for her money and her title  
PUCK: A trickster fae and servant to Oberon  
TITANIA: The Queen of Fae and Oberon’s wife  
OBERON: The King of Fae and Titania’s husband  
CASSIOPE: A member of Titania’s court who used to be a mortal   
THESEUS: The Duke of Athens and Hippolyta’s husband   
HIPPOLYTA: The Amazon Queen, Duchess of Athens, and Theseus’s wife  
HELENA: A young maiden in love with and married to Demetrius  
HERMIA: A young maiden in love with and married to Lysander  
DEMETRIUS: A young man married to Helena, who fell in love with her under a spell  
LYSANDER: A young man married to and in love with Hermia  
PHILOSTRATE: A servant to Theseus  
WILLOW: An aging tree who has bounds of knowledge  
FAIRY: A member of Titania’s court

**SET DESIGN**

_Downstage left is to serve as Athens. A slightly raised platform, no more than half a foot, with pillars in the background. Other decorations can be added at the director's discretion, such as props to suggest the change from Violet’s estate to the home of the royals. Downstage center is to be left mostly empty, and will serve as both Athens and the woods. The rest of the stage is to be the woods. Downstage right should have some shrubbery, either including or concealing the blue flowers. A number of stumps should be on stage, moved when the scene has switched to another part of the woods. When the actors are in the faerie clearing, the stumps should be arranged in a half circle towards the left side of center stage, for attendants to sit on. The other arrangements are up for the director to decide. It is possible for there to be only two arrangements, for the woods and the faerie clearing. Upstage right may include a tree, although it is not necessary. Stretching from upstage left to upstage center should be a ramp, or steps. Attached to the ramp, facing the audience, should be bushes, to create the illusion of a hill. Other scenery may be added at the director’s discretion._

 

**LIGHTING**

_Scenes taking place in Athens should have warmer lighting, with either orange or yellow. Scenes taking place in the forest should be with blues or purples. If preferred, there may also be lighting cues involving the characters onstage. The final scene should have bright blue lighting, to suggest daytime, and should have contrast to the other lighting used previously._


	2. ACT ONE :: SCENE ONE :: ATHENS

[VIOLET enters, frustrated. BOWER follows.]

VIOLET: Thrice summers past, thou'st gave me a courtship.   
And once we did meet, by the cold moonlight—  
Dost thou remember the words we hath shared?  
Endless oaths of love, promising ever more  
To share each other's lives and deaths and breaths.  
Twas a stupid oath; O, I know that now.   
And yet— my word is more binding than thine  
For thou hast moved on, into an endless  
Sea of oaths; yet I have remained loyal  
For thee, you acorn, you heartless goblin!   
Patient, for thy return, I have waited.  
Part of myself pities thee, for I lied  
Of my undying love in that missive.

BOWER: How is it so that thou speakest these words?  
I know not of these oaths thou claims I made.  
I shall swear on a flower— or a star—  
In all my travels I have never loved,  
Never loved anyone except for thee.  
Take breaths, love. Never have I betrayed thee.

VIOLET: Thou makest pretty claims, though they are lies.  
Never have I heard of a man who loved  
Through an abundant absence of letters!  
How can any person be so trusting  
As I, a fool, have been, trusting thee?  
Seldom did thou contact myself, yet  
When thee found time to pause and remember—  
The cause was merely to ask for my funds  
To continue paying for thy travels.  
Make thee no attempt to defend thyself,  
For my mind has been made up to it’s fullest.

BOWER: My sweet, take pause. I shall beg of thee  
To understand—

VIOLET: Understand what, you fiend!  
The only thing I shall accept from thee  
Is what I called thee here for, Lord Bower.  
I demand that, by tonight, our marriage—  
The one we formed with whispered oaths years past—  
Should be annulled, once and forever more.  
I know my fate as an unmarried girl  
And a hundred times over prefer it  
To the fate of being married to thee.

BOWER: My Vi knows not what she is wishing for.

VIOLET: Fie! I be as intelligent as thou,  
Enough to hath called our minister hence.

BOWER: And I shall send him thither to his house,  
For thou knows that without my consent, this ploy  
To tear apart our names goes not forward.

VIOLET: I thought thee to be more reasonable.  
Never mind my hopes— if you shalt not let  
Our minister decree us separate,  
Anon I shall take flight into the woods,  
And beg the faerie queen to take me in.

BOWER: Thou would rather an immortal service  
Than the love I give and provide to thee?

VIOLET: Thou dost provide me nothing of value. 

BOWER: Can we not find solace in this time, here?  
I am with thou, and perhaps I can stay  
And relish in thy beauty for a time.  
I offer thee, a making of amends.  
By the end of this long night, making friends,  
We can again take hands together.

VIOLET: And after this night? Will thee take thy flight?  
Will Lord Bower returns to his ladies  
He has, scattered across the seven seas,  
Hidden from one he means to call his wife?  
I have love for thee, but no longer trust.  
Thy words have fallen apart many times.

BOWER: Perchance sleep, my dove, will make thy mind clear?

VIOLET: The night has become late; I do suppose  
That rest, in a bed, shall do us some good.  
But! You, my lord, must sleep elsewhere than I.  
An agreement to rest is not the end  
To the argument we hath had tonight.

BOWER: I do suppose I will honor that.

VIOLET: Goodnight, goodnight. I’ll see you first light.

[BOWER exits]

In the end, I shall not convince him  
To give me the annulment I desire.  
The moment a sleeping breath does leave him,  
I shall take my flight to the woods tonight. 

[VIOLET exits]

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this!! Thank you for reading and feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
